Steele in the Lap of Luxury
by lovesteele
Summary: A continuation of Beg, Borrow, or Steele. Set immediately after.


Steele in the Lap of Luxury  
By LoveSteele  
2003

A continuation of "Beg, Borrow or Steele." No infringement intended.  
Thanks, Sev.

**************  
Remington's Apartment

Laura shivered at the touch of Remington's cool glass resting on her back and his warm lips as they lightly caressed her jaw. To think one night ago they had slept together underneath an overpass, she thought. Her memories caused Laura to shiver again, and she felt Remington lift his drink from where it had rested against her back.

"Cold?" he asked as he turned to place his drink in front of the fireplace. She noticed how he subtly moved closer to her after turning back around.

"I was just remembering where we had to spend our last couple of nights. Not really memories I'd like to have at the moment," she said and kissed him in hope that her mind would forget the unpleasantness of the past few days. She felt his hand settle on her back, minus the cool glass, and rub where she was still sore from sleeping inside of a large pipe. She pulled back from the kiss when his fingers touched a tender muscle.

"Sorry," he whispered and stopped his caresses. Laura immediately missed his warm touch.

"Not, it's alright. A warm bath and a good night's sleep will cure me," she told him as she half wished for him to continue his touches.

"Yes, well sleep does sound like an excellent idea. I shouldn't keep you any longer, Miss Holt," Remington said and slowly began to rise from the carpet. She took his hand and he helped her stand. She accepted the light kiss her planted on her lips. They shared another long kiss before he went to retrieve her coat from his closet. Laura sighed as the loss of contact.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then," she unenthusiastically announced towards the bedroom. She watched as he returned from the room moments later with her coat. Her back still ached, and now she was left wanting some relief for her aching back.

"Are you sure you're alright, Laura? Your shoulders look positively tense," he said and she watched his reflection in the bedroom mirror as he stood behind her and began to rub her shoulders "Your muscles are like rocks. You really should loosen them up before you sleep," he said. She felt him gently press a kiss to the top of her head as his fingers continued their magical massage.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Steele," she said but closed her eyes as his fingers dug into the tired muscles of her shoulders and neck.

"Nonsense, Laura. I think it's finally time you enjoyed one of my therapeutic massages," she heard him say.

"And where did you learn massage therapy, Mr. Steele? Europe? Asia?" She kicked herself for falling back into the pattern of trying to squeeze as much information about his past out of him as she could.

"Ah, a master of the art would never tell such things, Laura," he said and gave her a little push into his bedroom. "Take your clothes off and make yourself comfortable on the bed," he said on his way to the bathroom.

"Excuse me?" Laura nearly shrieked.

"It's rather difficult to rub oil over you while you're still dressed," he explained. She caught the towel he tossed her way. "Face down, put the towel over you. Let me know when you're ready," he said and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Laura stood as still as a statue as he left the room. She shook her head to clear her tumultuous thoughts and then decided that the risk of exposing herself to him was worth the possibility of alleviating the creaks and groans coming from her body. As she undressed she folded each item of clothing and neatly stacked them on Remington's dresser. She then climbed onto the bed and settled on her stomach as he had suggested. Moments later she heard the bathroom door open and the sound of Remington's footsteps approached.

"I wasn't sure whether you'd like lotion or oil, so I brought both," he said and Laura listened as he set the bottles down on his nightstand.

"You're the expert," she said into the pillow she was resting on.

"Yes, well oil is easier but lotion creates less of a mess. In the interest of sparing my bedspread I'll choose the lotion," he said. The sound of a bottle opening startled Laura, and she turned to watch him pour lotion into his hand.

"Relax, Laura. I promise to behave myself. Let me warm this up," Laura watched as he warmed the lotion between his hands. "Now close your eyes and relax. Don't worry if you fall asleep," she heard as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm," Laura's ease surprised even herself, and she settled onto the bed. Remington's hands spread the lotion over Laura's shoulders, and she quickly relaxed into his touch. Her confidence grew as his hands and fingers worked magic on her tired body. She felt his hands work their way down her back, pausing to rub back up her spine, then around her shoulders and back down her sides. She tensed as she felt him move the towel farther down her back but relaxed when it stopped just short of baring her to him.

"I told you to relax, Laura. I promise not to take advantage of your near naked state atop my bed," he joked as his fingers dug into the muscles to the sides of her tailbone. She again tensed as his fingers began to massage the lower part of her back that had been bugging her the most.

"Quite sore, Laura? There? Tell me if the pressure is too much. Does the other side hurt more or less?" He asked questions while his fingers did their jobs. Laura "uh huh'd" into the pillow or tensed when he hit a particularly sore spot.

Minutes later she felt the towel move into a more acceptable position as he moved from her lower back to her calves. He warmed some more lotion and worked on her legs, first the right, then the left. He left no part of her that was not covered by the towel untouched. She basked in the eternity he spent massaging her tired feet.

Laura was spacing out when she heard a distant command to turn over. Remington held the towel for her as she quickly flipped onto her back. Being on her back was a little more uncomfortable for her given the state of her undress. She quickly closed her eyes so she would not have to look at him. It was hard enough keeping her composure when she did not have to look him in the eye.

She felt him start on one arm and then her hand, then her other arm and then his hands moved down to her legs again. She felt herself flush as his hands caressed her thighs, and she cursed herself for blushing. She always gave her emotions away when she flushed.

"You can take a shower if you'd like, or sleep here. Or, I'll drive you home if you prefer. I recommend a long soak in my tub, however. Keeps the muscles relaxed." She had to give him credit, though, because he did nothing to embarrass her about it her flushed state.

Laura thought about her options. She could leave now and pretend that this was nothing more than Remington doing her a favor. Or, she could take him up on his offer to stay, knowing full well she would not be able to resist his advances. Then again, she could push the issue herself and finally resolve this unmentionable thing that kept them apart. She reflected that her dilemma was not new, and all of her usual arguments for resisting waged a battle within her heart. She really did want to stay, even if it was just to see whether or not he would stick with his promise of being a being on his best behavior. And, she reminded herself, spending an hour on a stinky old cot was enough to convince you that taking the next step would be a logical decision.

"I suppose a soak would help me relax," she mused out load. Remington sat next to her on the bed and waited patiently for her answer. "I don't want to inconvenience you, though, Mr. Steele. I know you're tired as well." The least she could do was give him a way out before throwing herself at him.

"Nonsense, Laura. I'm sure I have the energy yet to drawn your bath," he started to get off the bed but Laura stopped him.

"I want to be very clear with you about one thing," she began. "I'm not trying to lead you on tonight or trap you into thinking this is something more than a massage and a bath," she enunciated every word carefully to stress her seriousness on the matter.

"I wouldn't dream of-" he tried to say but she put her hand to his mouth to quiet him.

"At the same time," she continued, "you should be aware that while your intentions are noble, mine are not so gallant. What I mean to say is that. well..." She wondered how best to phrase her thoughts.

"You'd be open to a little more than a bath and massage, hmm?" Remington was obviously catching on.

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't be opposed to a little more." Or a lot more, she thought.

"More? More what?" he enquired. "I don't mean to sound thick headed here, Laura, but you have to be a little more detailed, so that I don't misconstrue anything that you might say or suggest which would undoubtedly lead to - oof," he finished as Laura pulled his head to hers.

She locked her lips on his, not caring that the towel had partially slipped from her body. His mouth settled on hers and she was happy to note that his groan of surprise quickly transformed into one of bliss. Her hands settled in his thick hair as his wrapped around her well-lotioned body.

As they parted Laura made no move to replace the towel. "Lead to what, Mr. Steele?"

"Ah, disaster?'

"I think I'll have that bath now, Mr. Steele."

"Just give me a few minutes to run the water. Back in a flash," he practically leapt from the bed. Laura leisurely made her way to where he kept his robes and drew out a black silk one that did not look too long. She slipped it around herself and left the towel on the end of the bed. Remington was bent over the large tub when she entered the bathroom. She stopped to admire the view.

"I don't have any bath salts or oils, I'm afraid," he said when he noticed her entrance.

"That fine. The water will be perfect."

"Found something you like, did you?" She noticed his appreciation of her new wardrobe and smiled at his obvious pleasure at seeing her in his clothing. "Looks better on you, anyway," he added as he rose. "Just let me know if I can get you anything," he said and kissed her gently.

"As a matter of fact, there is one thing I'd like," she told him and thought to herself that it's now or never. At his look of curiosity she parted the robe and let it slide from her shoulders. He did not look away as she stood before him, but his gaze failed did not move from her face.

"You have to be absolutely sure, Laura. As they say, `You can never go back.'"

She answered his question by reaching out to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Baths are so much better without clothes on, don't you think?" She told him and continued unbuttoning his shirt.

"Only if I know you won't be angry with me in the morning," he told her as he watched her fingers move from button to button. "Or regretful," he added.

"What I regret is having spent two nights living like nobody should have to live. I told myself that once we were out of that mess I would start to take advantage of the things that mean the most to me," she told him as she worked his shirt free from his slacks. He finally stopped her when her hands moved towards his belt.

"You, in there." He pointed at the bath. "Give me a minute, ok? I'll be right back."

Laura tried not to feel jilted by his sudden departure. She had just bared herself to him, and he hadn't even looked at her. Still, part of her said that he needed some time to process her sudden advancements. After all, every time they remotely reached this place in their relationship something would go wrong. She climbed into the half filled tub and relaxed into the hot water. He had not been kidding when he said this would feel wonderful after the message. A few minutes later Remington returned and was dressed in another of his robes.

"Ah, I turned the bed down for you, and I thought you might want this after the bath," he showed her the bottle of lotion. "And this for good measure, just in case," he set a box of condoms next to the lotion.

"Think we'll need the whole box?" Laura joked as she watched him disrobe. She watched as he stepped out of his robe. Most definitely need the whole box her libido screamed as she let her eyes roam over his body. He stepped into the tub and sat next to her. Water quickly finished filling the bath, and Remington turned the nozzle to off.

"Come here," he told her and helped her settle onto his lap. "Now, I believe we left off with a kiss," he said and kissed her solidly. She parted her lips under the pressure of his and was rewarded with the warmth and taste of his mouth. She let his tongue tease at hers for a moment and then explored him at leisure.

Laura lost herself in the feel of his hands caressing her body. He revisited the places he had massaged, but this time around Laura noted a more sensual feel to his strokes. Her muscles slowly relaxed in the warm water, and Remington did nothing except kiss and gently stroke her back. After a while her hands roamed his chest and finally dipped below the water between them. She steered clear of his hardness, taking note of his hesitancy to rush things. She caressed his hips and thighs and worked her way back up his chest. Finally, an eternity later, he left her lips and trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Don't stop," she heard herself whisper.

"What is it you want, Laura? Tell me and I'll do it," he whispered back.

"I want you to touch me." she told him.

"Where?"

"Everywhere. Here," she said and moved his hand to her breast. His hand cupped her breast and gently squeezed.

"Like this?" he asked as he lightly pinched her nipple. "Or like this," he said and replaced his fingers with his lips.

Laura willed herself to relax as his mouth moved over her. She felt his other hand hold her while she partially floated in the water. She relaxed in his embrace as he moved from one breast to the other and back again. All too soon he lifted her back onto his lap and reclaimed her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue dove into her mouth, more roughly than she could ever remember him kissing her. It startled her and aroused her beyond belief but ended much too quickly. She reached for the small box of condoms and was surprised when Remington stopped her motions.

"No rush, Love," he told her and kissed her softly this time. His hands left her back and traveled down under the water. His lips still nibbled at hers as she felt his fingertips work the muscles in her buttocks. "Good?" he asked when she broke the kiss with a light moan.

"That feels incredible." They kissed again, the urgency escalating between them. Finally his fingers found their way around her body and began to address the ache between her legs. Until now the ache had been manageable, but it was all Laura could do just to stay focused as he gently caressed her folds. "Yes," she told him and buried her head in his shoulder as his fingers massaged her.

"Like that?" he asked. Laura rocked against him in answer and silently pleaded with him for more. "Talk to me, Laura. Tell me what you need me to do, Love."

"Like this," she said and guided his fingers with her own. She gently guided his finger inside her and showed him how she liked to be touched. His pace quickened and Laura wound her arms around his neck to help her hang on. Her hips rocked against his, and she could feel his erection each time she rocked against him. She lost herself in the pace his hand was setting. Soon it was not enough, and habit forced her hand down to her swollen clit.

"Let me do that. You just relax," he kissed her cheek and reached with his other hand to stroke her sensitive flesh. With his fingers inside of her and his thumb caressing her it quickly became too much. Her hips bucked against him and she sought his mouth with her own, desperate to feel as much of him inside of her as possible. At last, when she felt she could no longer take the sweet pain her body gave in and she shook as intense waves of pleasure rocked her body. She felt herself clench around his fingers and groaned into his mouth as they kissed. When the pleasure turned to pain she stopped his fingers and pulled away.

"That was..." Laura panted, trying to regain her composure and her breath.

"Absolutely beautiful," Remington finished for her. "You are astonishing. I never dreamed you would be so beautiful as you climax," he peppered her cheeks with kisses.

"You're just saying that," she chided.

"Absolutely not! You are without a doubt the most incredible woman I have ever met," she heard him say and kissed him in thanks.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said. "Speaking of yourself," she teased and finally wrapped her fingers around his length. "What are we going to do with you?"

"I can think of something," he said as he kissed her again. "Lots of somethings," he groaned as her fingers tightened around him. "I need you, Laura."

She reached for the box of condoms again and quickly tore it to shreds in her haste to free the little foil packets. Remington seemed not to notice her haste as his mouth explored her neck. Finally, Laura managed to free one of the foil packets. She noted with amusement the look of amazement that flashed across Remington's face as she tore the packet open with her teeth.

"Stand for a second," she said. He stood from the water looking something like a glistening Roman god. She held him in her hands, and condom momentarily forgotten, Laura slipped his hardness between her lips. To her amazement, Remington stood rigidly straight as she swirled her tongue around him. Finally she released him and rolled the condom over him, proud of her handiwork if she did say so herself.

Remington dropped back down into the water. "Turn around and face the side of the tub," he told her. She turned around and seconds later felt the jets turn on. She settled on her knees and gripped the edge of the tub. Remington's fingers stroked her again, coaxing her body to prepare for him. She felt him kiss her neck, and then he was slowly pushing into her. Her muscles protested at the unexpected girth, but then she felt him slide deeper into her and she willed her body to relax.

"Laura?" he asked. "I don't want this to hurt," he apologized and waited for her body to adjust.

"Just. a second..." she panted.

"Mmm. I could just stay right here forever you know," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

"Might get wrinkled, but I could live with that," she chuckled. Laura moved her hips in invitation.

"Alright, guess I can't stay here forever," he said as he set up a slow rhythm.

They kissed as he gently moved behind her. As his pace quickened, he moved Laura in front of one of the jets. "Raise your hips a little, Laura," he coaxed her, and she felt the warm jetting water hit her just above where they joined.

"Oh. My God," she gasped as the water jetted onto her swollen flesh.

"That's the idea," he said as he continued the pace. Laura's knees began to ache from the hard plastic of the tub, but between Remington and the water from the jets she was immune to it. She gripped the side of the tub, alternating between grinding herself into Remington and into the jet of water. She could hear him panting into her ear as he moved behind her. Water sloshed around the tub as they rocked.

Laura's resistances gave out, and the water pressure won over, sending her into orgasm. She cried out as the intensity of the water jet and Remington's body became too much. She felt him rest against her as her body shook. She came back down to earth with his gentle words of encouragement and was finally able to notice that he had stopped moving within her.

To her dismay he gently disengaged their bodies. He carried her lithe frame to the other side of the tub and helped her wrap her legs around him once more. She settled on his lap again as he slipped back into her. To her great pleasure she noticed his control slip as his thrusts because short and lacked rhythm. She clung to him as his body shuddered under hers and he expelled a long breath.

Laura unlocked her legs from around him as he settled against the side of the tub. She winced as their bodies parted, mostly from feeling over-sensitized but partly because she knew that this their first time was now behind them.

"Water's getting tepid," Remington said as his way of acknowledging it was time to get out of the tub.

"Mmm, so I can feel. How about we dry off and test out that big bed of yours?" Laura suggested.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to recover, Miss Holt. I'll be fine," he said as his head rested against the tub. She moved off him and out of the tub in search of a towel. Remington let the water flow out the drain and took the towel Laura offered him. He quickly wiped himself down and then began to pat her body dry. He slowly worked his way down her small frame and spent extra moments and he tenderly dried between her legs.

"Still sore?" he asked.

"A little," she answered as she watched him dry her.

"Maybe I can help with that, hmm?" he said and replaced the towel with his lips. Laura expected to feel pain but instead felt his warm lips soothing her. Her fingers twined in his hair and gently guided him away from her most sensitive place. His tongue lapped at her, avoiding her more sensitive areas. She felt him lift his head from her when her legs began to tremble.

Laura felt like she should grace the cover of a romance novel as Remington lifted her into his arms. He smiled at her as he carried her to the bed. She settled her on her back and grabbed a pillow to place under her hips. She sighed her contentment as he regained his position between her thighs. Her eyes slipped closed as he moved his mouth over her and in her and around her until she climaxed again.

"Too much," she said as he kissed his way up her body. "You are too much," she told him when he settled himself next to her. "I don't think I can take any more."

"Then I've obviously done my job well, Laura," he said in all seriousness and claimed her lips in a soft kiss. "Go to sleep," he told her, and she turned her back to him and smiled as he spooned up behind her. 


End file.
